


Itty Bitty Teeny Tiny Pink Polkadot Bouquet

by kiebs



Series: Soumako Week 2015 [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, drabble-ish, short and sweet, soumakoweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiebs/pseuds/kiebs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke is a big dumb romantic deep down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itty Bitty Teeny Tiny Pink Polkadot Bouquet

**Author's Note:**

> For Soumako week 2015! ;w; Here's hoping I remember to keep this going.

If anyone asked, Sousuke was going to blame Rin. Because the only reason he would do something so sappy and mushy was because the damn romantic swimming maniac had infected him with his romanticism. That was the only reason why he was doing this, not because deep down he himself was a big dumb romantic. No, of course not. That was totally not the reason why he had gone out in the middle of October to find a florist shop and get a teeny tiny bouquet to give to Makoto because he had a passing whim.

Sousuke was not a romantic, damn it.

And yet, there was the little bouquet sitting in a cheap plastic vase that he had picked up from the corner store. It sat primly on the small coffee table, waiting for Makoto to see it when he returned from his classes. Sousuke wrinkled his nose at it, his cheeks burning hotter the longer he stared at the fluffy cluster of white and pink flowers. He really had no idea why he did this or why he thought it was even a good idea. It was a waste of money and Makoto might not even like flowers or he might have allergies or something. It was stupid and irresponsible and impulsive.

Not that he was going to throw them out or anything because he really did want Makoto to see them at least once, but he had thoroughly convinced himself it was a stupid, stupid idea. Flowers of all things. He had spent way too much time with Rin.

The door to the apartment slammed shut and Sousuke jumped, even though he technically would have had a clear view of the _genkan_. Instead, he had been so focused on the bouquet and his thoughts that he had completely missed the door opening. He lifted his eyes quickly, his cheeks heating up even more at the curious eyes of Makoto.

"I'm home?" the brunet man asked, his eyes dropping from Sousuke to the infernal plant arrangement in front of him. "What's that?"

Sousuke swallowed thickly. "Flowers."

"Flowers?" Makoto echoed, kicking off his shoes and dropping his bag by the fridge. He padded over to the table, kneeling down next to it to gently caress the flowers. "Where'd they come from?"

"Bought it," the taller man mumbled gruffly, shifting his gaze away. He cleared his throat. "For you."

There was a pause and a small gasp. Sousuke peeked at his boyfriend, finding him staring at him with his mouth agape. The taller man would have sworn his cheeks were melting off his face, not that the red cheeks of Makoto were much different.

"M-Me?" the brunet man squeaked, blinking owlishly. His ears glowed. "B-But—."

"It…I just wanted to," Sousuke cut him off, rubbing his neck. "It's…It's stupid, I know, but I—."

He frowned, glancing away from Makoto. God, his cheeks were hot.

There was the faintest sound of movement and then Sousuke found himself pressed against the couch, an enthusiastic Makoto hugging him tightly. He gasped in surprise, wrapping an arm around his eager boyfriend's waist and using the other to make sure they didn't topple off the sofa.

"I love them," Makoto murmured, burying his nose in Sousuke's neck. The taller man jumped. "I love them, Sou. I love _you_."

Okay, seriously. His cheeks could _not_ get hotter or redder than they were and yet Makoto was certainly testing their limits. Sousuke swallowed thickly, his heart thudding in his chest. All this because of some flowers? Maybe he should channel his inner Rin more often.

"I love you too," he murmured back, smiling softly.

He glanced at the tiny bouquet and quirked an eyebrow with a steadily growing smile. The florist's words echoed in his mind,

_"A couple white carnations for endearment, white anemones for sincerity, and a couple deep pink roses for thanking them for being in your life. Whoever this is for, I definitely envy them."_

(The clover pattern on the vase was his attempt at a joke because damn was he lucky to have Makoto as his boyfriend.) 


End file.
